The Solider and his Spy
by Has Anyone Seen the Doctor
Summary: What if the Avengers started when they were 17 and not older? What happens when Natasha joins the gang after being rescued from Red Room? Our characters fight evil, fight each other and develop relationships that will be put through the test as they grow together and apart. (Captain America/Black Widow, YES AS A SHIP!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfiction people! I am so excited to get back to doing what I do best, which is writing fanfiction for you lovely people! Okay so this is a bit of a prologue for the actual story to see how many reads this gets. So thank you for reading and I hope you like it!**

I opened up the car door slowly, and began to step out, hearing my foot hit the snow with a sharp crisp. Hearing the drivers door open, I placed my other foot down and swung myself sideways. Looking up, I was assaulted by the gently falling snow and gazed up at what they claimed would be my new home. It was brighter than the sun against the pitch blackness of the night and seemed to actually scrape the sky. The trunk popped open as I stood and softly closed the door behind me, unable to tear my eyes away from the spectacle in front of me.

"Welcome to Stark Towers, Miss Romanoff" I heard the trunk slam shut, and turned my head curtly in that direction. Facing me was the man, who I was told, started it all. He hold me his name was Howard Stark and he was an inventor. Also the resident of the towering structure in front of me, along with his son. He set my duffel bag on his shoulder and placed his hand on the small of my back. I tensed as he touched me and tried not to resist too much, as he led me towards the beginning of my new life, cutting through New York foot traffic.

"So...this is where you live?" I spoke in flawless English, despite my strong Russian accent. Pushing the door open, he lead me ahead of him as he punched in a few numbers into a keypad as the door sealed itself.

"Well it's your home as well, along with the Headquarters of Stark Industries, testing levels, and multiple labs." We walked into a steel elevator and I crossed my hands behind my back as the doors slowly closed.

"Welcome back, Mr. Stark." An unknown voice spoke out as my hand grabbed my pistol from it's holster and point it at the door. "Weapon detected, sir. Should I take action?" The voice spoke once again as the elevator stopped and the lights dimmed. I increased the grip on my gun and straightened my posture.

"Miss. Romanoff, please lower your weapon. It's just JARVIS, Just a Rather Very Intelligent System, he runs the building. JARVIS, continue our route back to the penthouse and round up my son please." The lights returned and we began our ascending journey again.

"As you wish sir," The voice said before disappearing and I lowered my gun back into it's position, but kept my hand touching it.

"Fury, did say you were...very well trained." He said as a sad attempt to destress the situation.

"Is Fury the one who sent the team into remove me from Red Room?" I kept my facial expressions clear and stared at the spot where the two elevator doors met.

"Ah, yes. He is the whole mastermind behind this operation. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency, or thats what we plan on naming it. You'll be meeting him in due time." Mr. Stark placed my bag down as we reached the penthouse floor. The doors slowly slid open and there standing in front of the exit was a miniature Stark. "Tony, this is Natasha Romanoff." The boy was about seventeen, only a few months older than I, and looked like an exact replica of his father, including his own growing moustache. He smiled widely at me and grabbed my bag off of the floor.

"I'm Tony Stark, future billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Current genius." He seemed very happy and full of himself as he held out his hand. I used the one that wasn't on my gun and shook it.

"Natasha Romanoff." I spoke crisp and clear, yet my Russian accent wouldn't disappear. He smiled and kept my hand, tugging on it like a small child.

"Tony will take you from here. I have to go have a conversation with Fury on your arrival. You'll meet the rest of the team and then Fury himself." Mr. Stark smiled as I stepped out of the cart with my gaze straight ahead. Tony lead me down a hallway into a large common room. It held three grey sofas, two recliners, a large flat screen t.v. and a circular table in the center, littered with wrappers and magazines.

"This is the living room for the team and now yourself." He said raising his arms, speaking as if motioning to a fine piece of art. "Sorry bout the mess, the other guys are a bit of a slob. Oh you'll be the first girl to join our little bunch of misfits" Tony smiled with a gleam in his eyes I couldn't quite place. "Anyways, back to the grand tour." He motioned to the three hallways branching off from the living room. "Each hallway has six rooms, master suites of course." Pointing to the far right hallway, he spoke "Home of the Captain, the angry green bean, and now yourself" Pointing the the one in the middle, "Home of bird man and demi god dude." Pointing to the farthest hallway, "Home of yours truly. Now your room is the one right next to the Captains, can't miss it. It's all red, white and blue. Just go through your stuff down, do whatever you girls do and I'll round up the crew." He smiled and handed my bag to me. I took it with a curt nod. "Welcome to the family Nat." Running down the hallway, he beat on the doors of who he called bird man and demi god dude. I placed my bag on my shoulder and headed down the hallway which would lead to my new residence. Tony was right, the Captains door was smothered in the countries color. Walking past it, I placed my hand on the doorknob of my room. I opened it and walked inside, seeing a simple bed, dresser, television, and door which I assumed led to a bathroom. I closed the door and placed my bag on the bed, sitting down next to it. Unzipping my bag, I removed an extra knife and slipped it inside my thigh holster, before standing up. Zipping my bag and turning to face the door, I took a deep breath, placed my hand on my knob and awaited my new fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I can't even to begin to describe how much the reviews and followings made me feel! Ah my feels! Thank you so much, I will try my best to keep it amazing. So this will now become an actual fanfiction, you know with multiple chapters and *le gasp* a plot line! Once again thank you guys so much! *passes out cookies*. Oh and sorry for the short chapter! A.P. Exam studying is extreme.**

I opened the door slowly, not wanting to meet anyone unexpectedly. I scanned the halls and saw no trace of "Captain" or the "angry green bean." I stepped out and quietly shut the door behind me. Sliding my hands down my black skinny jeans, I felt the reassuring outline of my knife and the coolness of my pistol. Straightening my back, I made my way down the dark hallway. As soon as I saw the light of the living room, I heard the noise as well.

"Tony, it's three in the morning. What the hell is so important?" A voice said, thick with sleep, yet one I noticed immediately. I stood right in the entrance and saw who the voice belonged to. He noticed me first and smiled, "Long time no see eh, Widow?" Clint smirked as I walked the rest of the way into the room. Eyes focused only on him, I replied,

"It's been a long time since Budapest." Tony stepped into the way of my gaze and grinned.

"I see you've already know Blue Birdie." He said gripping Clint's shoulder, receiving a sharp Clint like glare. While he was talking, I moved my gaze and noticed the rest of the team. Like Tony had mentioned before hand, it was all men, well guys. "Here's the rest of the team." Letting go of Clint's shoulder, he hopped up onto the table and motioned to each of the members, who were sitting down on the couch with their jaws dropped open. Pointing to a very tall man with dark brown curly hair and glasses, "This is the angry green bean, a.k.a the Hulk, a.k.a Bruce Banner." The new named angry green bean gave me a smile and stood up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Miss. Romanoff. Mr. Stark has told us all about you. "He pushed back his glasses and extended his hand. I shook it.

"I can't believe I can say the same for you." I said, giving a polite smile. He chuckled and spoke again,

"Oh and don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." The rest of the boys let out chuckles as I nodded politely, understanding the effects of his fathers trials of the gamma radiation upon him. He sat back down next to a startlingly, to put to bluntly, buff teenager with biceps about the size of my head.

"This is the demi-god with daddy issues, Thor". Thor had about shoulder length dirty blonde hair, was rather fit and was dressed as if he was a prince from a far away land, I was pretty close.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a stunning British accent. "Maybe they'll start making fun of your accent and not mine." He gave me a large smile, including sparkling white teeth.

"I doubt that for some reason." I smirked back. Now he might be of some fun I thought.

"We don't make fun of such pretty ladies no matter how they talk," A voice with a subtle hint of a New York accent spoke up and I turned my head to be met with the most startling shade of blue I've ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah. We all get it your the worlds largest gentlemen, Cap. Oh this is the Captain, Captain American, a.k.a Steve Rodgers." Tony introduced hopping off of the table as the Captain stood up. He was tall as well, but an average tall. He has light brown hair that was short and combed neatly. With his broad shoulders and absolutely amazing grin, he was going to be a challenge.

"Steve Rodgers, at your service ma'am." He extended his hand, and I look it. He gently placed a kiss on it. I was, to put it simply, awestruck.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Captain." I said, taking my hand back from his. He gave me a smile.

"Please call me Steve." Before we could go any further, Tony let out a half gag, half cough.

"And last but not least. Mwa!" Tony said, as I turned, seeing his outstretched arms, towards the rest of the group. "Tony Stark, but as everyone knows me as Iron Man!"

"May I ask, what is with the nicknames? Are you all superheros or something?" I asked jokingly, yet they all nodded in agreement. "You're all super heroes..." I said in unbelief.

"Yes aren't you?" Bruce asked, as I shrugged. "Why else would Fury bring you here?"

"She's a good person that's been trained under terrible circumstances." Clint butt in protectively, with his arms crossed against his chest. "Tony's fathers organization rescued her from terrible people called Red Room. She deserves to be here more than anyone of us." I stood up taller as everyone's eyes turned to me, then to Tony to resolve the tension.

"Well you'll need a name them if you're joining our group of misfits. Russian Ninja? Flame?" Tony said, jokingly. I frowned along with Hawkeye at the ideas.

"My name is Black Widow." I said, defiantly as a silence filled the room and all eyes turned to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was broken by a sharp clap and my hand flew to my pistol. Clint's hand shot back behind his back to grab an arrow that wasn't there. Tony grinned deviously and put his hands down, still encasing each other.

"It's male bonding time!" He said, excitedly, as a collective groan was let out around the room. "Well now male and Natasha bonding time"

"What is this...male bonding time?" I looked at Clint for an answer, but before his mouth even opened, Captain, excuse me Steve, answered for him.

"Its where we all sit together and the new person, you, gets to ask questions about all of us. Then the roles switch and its our turn to ask you." He said, "Well, not anything you're not comfortable with." He added, I assumed to be reassuring. I also assumed that I just imagined the menacing glare I saw Clint give him.

"You can blame Tony for this" Bruce said, stretching his legs out on the table, while Tony held his hands up in defense.

"It's not entirely not my fault. I kinda sorta forgot to tell Thor, when he first moved in, as the first member of the team, that I sort of sleepwalk. I happened to somehow wind up in his room in the middle of the night, standing over his bed. He woke up and punched me in the face, no big deal. I mean it's his fault who doesn't lock his door?" He said sheepishly, it was rather funny.

"A demi-god prince, who is used to having an entire wing of an empire to himself." The prince said from his lounging position on the couch. "Although I must admit, Tony, your screams were very funny, they sounded much like a young females." The room erupted in laughs, especially the loud chortle of the demi-god himself. I swear I could've saw Tony blush.

"Anyways since then on my father decided that we actually have to know each other before sharing a house." He walked over and patted the spot on the couch that was directly in front of the table. "Take a seat, Nat. We might be here awhile." I walked over and sat down on the middle cushion. Tony took the spot next Bruce and crossed his legs on top of his, but angling to face me. Thor stretched out across the couch, and Captain sat next to me. I managed to catch a glimpse of Clint make his way up into one of the rafters, his current "nest".

"What's your first question, ma'am?" I turned to see Steve smiling at me, his slight New York accent prevailing.

"Where did you all get your names from?" I asked, my Russian accent slowly beginning to fade away.

"Thor is my name." The god said, speaking with a light heartedness I was still adjusting to.

"I turn into a great angry green monster when I get upset or deal with any heavy emotions, and smash things." Bruce said, with a subtle tone of sadness in his tone. Tony snuck him a quick glance before turning back to me.

"I wear a suit of metal and fly around, shooting lasers out of my hands. You know the stuff chicks dig" He smirked and leaned back into the couch. I turned to face Steve, and he was looking down at his hands as he spoke.

"That's the name I was given by the United States Military." He said with the same tone of sadness as Bruce, but there was an edge of regret and loss that was faint, but still there. I decided not to push the subject, well not until later.

"Ages?" I asked.

"Seventeen." Captain, Tony and a voice said from up above and I looked up just in time to see Hawkeye jump down from his nest and land on the couch next to me.

"Nineteen" Bruce said as I turned to look at Thor, expecting to hear twenty, maybe twenty two.

"I am one hundred and seven on your earth's date of the twenty third of January." He spoke out, covering his eyes with his hand, going back to sleep I expect. "I have no more questions." I pulled my legs up onto the couch with me.

"How much have you missed me since Budapest?" Clint asked, as I turned my head to see him grinning.

"Very much so, it's been unbearable." I said, jokingly as he scooted closer and grabbed my knee.

"Your age?" Bruce asked. I was about to answer before the Captain cut in,

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age, Banner." He said, annoying me slightly.

"She can speak for herself, Cap." Clint said, eying Captain from across the couch and I swear they were locked in a glaring match.

"I'm sixteen, atleast I think I am." I said, looking down at my hands and Clint gripped my knee a bit tighter.

"What d-" Bruce started to ask, but Clint cut him off with a death glare.

"So why are you called the Black Widow?" Tony asked, as a snore erupted from the now sleeping Thor.

"When I was little my parents were killed and I was inducted into the Black Widow Ops, Red Room facility by my surrogate father. My name was hidden and I was given the cover of Black Widow, while under cover and committing operations for Red Room. After Mr. Stark helped me escape Red Room, I kept the name." I said, brushing my curly red hair back from in front of my face. Tony nodded in what I believe to be respect and I nodded back.

"What is your relation to Clint?" Steve asked, with a strange edge in his voice.

"We fought together on many occasions when I went undercover as a Western agent, and we've known each other for multiple years. He's my partner." I spoke, my Russian accent fading into the background, almost completely gone. Hawkeye smiled at me and a ghost of a smile played on my lips.

"So you're a master assassin, like Hawkeye?" Bruce asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"I'm much better at what I do then Birdie here." I said, earning a few happy grins from around the room and a chuckle from Clint.

"Well you can prove it tomorrow, well I mean today." Tony said checking his watch, "it's 3:26, off to bed everyone. We start training with our new member tomorrow." He stood up and stretched, looking over at the roaring demi-god on the couch. "It's your turn to wake him up, Sheild boy" I stood and Clint and Steve both stood at the same time. Clint kept a straight face as Tony, and Bruce all headed to bed and Steve went to go wake Thor. Quickly, he pulled me into a tight hug, and I managed to get my arms out before he pinned them to my side. I hugged him back and placed my head on his chest.

"Welcome to the family, Nat. I've missed you." He whispered into my ear, then quickly let go as we heard Thor groan and arise from the coach. Clint headed to bed, slapping Thor on the back as they went their separate ways. I turned to head to my room, but I was stopped by those brilliant blue eyes.

"Goodnight Miss. Romanoff." He said, extending his hand. I took it and he gently kissed it. "Sweet dreams." He let go of my hand and headed to his room. I couldn't help but watch his back as he walked to his room. I sighed and followed after as soon as I heard the door click shut. Opening the door to my room, I snuck a glance at Captains door. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Moving my bag onto the floor, I laid down on the bed, removing my knife from it's holster. Laying it underneath my pillow, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before my first day began of what I was trained to destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, guys I am so freaking sorry I didn't put up a chapter yesterday! I got this idea for a transition chapter with Nat and Clint and I didn't have enough time and I had to go to a wedding today and then I have to go to a church thing, so so so sorry! I swear I'll have one up tomorrow and possibly two on Wednesday. Ginger promise! **

I was already awake when there was a sharp rap at the door. Standing up, I stretched and nearly tripped over my duffel bag as I made my way to the door. Opening it, I rubbed my eyes and was met with the vision of a shirtless Clint.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," He smirked and I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Birdie," I said, running a hand through my hair, hitting a few snags along the way.

"Can I come in?" He asked, placing his hand on the door, acting as if he was peering inside.

"When have you had any trouble with breaking and entering before hand?" I joked as I shut the door behind him, as he walked in.

"Since I was requested for this job," He said, taking a seat on my bed and tried to fix his bedhead. Sitting down next to him, I hit his hand away and fixed his hair. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Then why did you join here then?" I let my smile turn into a slight frown and tucked my feet under my legs. Clint was not one to settle down, or much less be settled down by anyone.

"I knew that you needed help getting out of Red Room and they promised to help get you out safely if I joined and became a member of this division." He lifted my arm as if inspecting it. "Not even a scratch. S.H.I.E.L.D knows what they're doing." He said putting my arm down and picking up my duffel bag.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D stand for anyways?" I asked as he carefully pulled out my Widow Bites from my bag.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Department. We're just a small part, Nat. It's about the size of the Blacks Widow Operations, maybe even bigger, He said, placing the bracelets down on the bed gently.

"So how's it been selling your soul for me, Clint?" I asked, earning a small smile. "What's everyone really like?" Tucking my feet beneath my legs, I looked towards him.

"Tony's well, Tony. Egotistic on the best of days, but he keeps his priorities straight. Him and his father are really close since his mom isn't in the picture. He's just a little….out there." He explained taking out my combat suit and tossed it at me. I caught it and folded it.

"Are him and Bruce...together?" I asked, the image of their legs overcrossed flooding into my mind.

"Don't know, don't care." He said, keeping his head down in my bag. "They let you keep all of these?" He asked, holding two military grade knifes and my two favorite pistols.

"They mentioned nothing to me. Do you honestly think that I would let them take me without my stash? Do they have your bow and arrows?" I asked in disbelief that Clint would give up his most prized positions just to get me back.

"When I first got here they did, took three guards." Clint grinned proudly. "They took everyones weapons. My arrows, Captains shield. They even locked Bruce up in a metal box for a few days and took blood and ran tests on him. And that was a big mistake."

"Maybe they were scared of your insane protectiveness." I smirked and he gave me a signature smile.

"So onto Bruce, he's not that bad of a guy. Incredibly smart, he and Mr. Stark spend a lot of time down in the labs, working on research with gamma radiation. It's just whenever the big guy comes out, he doesn't remember anyone or anything about himself. Be careful around him." He stared directly at me, until I nodded.

"Thor is a bit out of it. He's not exactly used to Earth's culture and customs. When he first got here and Tony had his pet goldfish out, Thor asked if he had one big enough to ride" He chuckled and place my bag down.

"What about Captain?" I asked honestly curious about the blue eyed man.

"Just watch out for him, I got a weird feelings from him," Clint said, his tone dropping. I mutely nodded as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Keep your wits, Natasha." He said, the same line he said everytime we went out on a mission that we knew would be dangerous. He stood up and placed his hand on my check. "Just get changed and met us in the common room." I nodded once again, not daring to speak as he opened the door and shut it just in time to let me hear Captains door open.


	5. Chapter 5

I gently folded my combat suit and placed it on my bed. Placing my bag next to my suit, I walked over and opened the door which led to the bathroom. There was a large walk in shower, a claw foot tub, a toilet, and two sinks. Sliding the pale blue curtain back, I was my favorite shampoo and soap. I smiled slightly as I ran the water, knowing that Clint had picked them out. Stripping down, I stepped into the steaming water and showered quickly. Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel, a luxury I wasn't used to, and grabbing my dirty clothes, I headed back into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind me. I held up my combat suit, seeing all the slight tears and patches that was basically unseen to everyone else, I allowed a ghost of a smile to cross my lips as I remembered the relevance of each rip and tear. Slipping into it, I zippered myself up and adjusted to skin tight fabric. I picked up my Windows Bites and slipped them onto my wrists with a satisfying click, shaking my wrists out and getting once again adjusted to their weight. Weighing my pistols and checking the clips, I put them into their holsters along with my knives. I dried my hair quickly with the towel, before throwing it in a basic in a nearby basket along with my other clothes. My hair fell in red loose ringlets as I knelt down and began to lace up my lightweight combat boots as there was knock at my door. Finishing lacing them up, I stood and opened the door to see Steve standing there in, what I assumed to be, his costume. Like his door suggested, he was very patriotic, his suit red, white and blue. He held a shield, which was also red, white and blue, with a white star in the middle.

"Are you ready to head to the training room, ma'am?" He asked, scanning me quickly with his eyes as I crossed my arms against my chest, the Bites clinking. His eyes went quickly back up to my eyes and gave a small smile, as if looking anywhere but my eyes was forbidden.

"Yes," I said, stepping towards him, causing him to step back. "Is that your weapon?" I asked, closing the door behind me and motioned towards his shield. He placed a hand on the small of my back and lead me towards the living room, smiling at me.

"Just wait until we begin training, miss." He said, dropping his hand as soon as we reached the room and we were in Clint's range of vision. Tony and Bruce were chatting away with each other, standing next to the elevator. Thor was tapping the side of a fishbowl which held a, probably very scared, goldfish. Clint hopped down from his nest and cleared his throat to get the attention of the two scientists.

"Took you lovebirds long enough," Tony smirked as he pressed the button to call the elevator and gave Steve and myself a knowing look. He turned back to Bruce and they fell back into the pattern of their conversation. Turning to check Steve, his face was a red brighter than that on his suit. Between the ding of the elevator and the tap on my shoulder, I spun around and held my wrists out at Steve. He turned a deathly pale color and placed his hands up in defense. "Oooo, lovers quarrel," Tony said, stepping into the elevator and held his hand out so the door wouldn't close. Dropping my wrists, I gave Steve a apologetic smile and he slowly put his hands down.

"Yes, Tony. With venomous darts." Clint said, stepping into the elevator as his retort fell on deaf ears. I walked into the elevator along with Steve and Thor as Tony moved his hand away and the door sealed closed.

"Is it normal for most people to carry around venomous darts?" Thor asked, eyeing my wrists.

"I'm a highly trained assassin, I'm not like most normal people." I said, giving him a smirk and receiving a large grin.

"What's with the hammer?" I asked, following the cord around his wrist to a large silver hammer, that was about the size of his head.

"It was given to me by my father when I became king, it contains a most magnificent power." He said proudly, weighing it in both of his hands, before dropping it and letting it sway by his side. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing a large room. It was all glass on three sides and was incredibly huge. Stepping out, the mats were all padded and there were all the training equipment one would ever need. There were racks upon racks of knifes and all types of guns. Rows upon rows of workout equipment. Stacks of weights and three ropes hanging from the ceiling. There was even a juice bar to the far back wall.

"There are one of these on every floor," Tony said, opening his arms open and walking backwards until he reached the middle of the room. I noticed that him, Bruce and Thor were all wearing the same workout uniform. Black pants and a grey v-neck t-shirt with and symbol of what I assumed to be an eagle on the right sleeve. Clint was wearing his uniform, black pants, a little bit higher ankle boots and a vest with shoulder pads. I walked over to a rack of knives and picked up a small one, maybe two inches, and noticed the same marking. "As the newest member," He started, as if beginning a speech, as the others took a seat at the juice bar, we need to test your abilities." He motioned to the punching bags and I walked over, my feet sinking into the mats. "Strength, accuracy and endurance. Give it a hit." He said as a clenched my hand into a fist. Pulling my arm back, I socked the bag right in the center, sending it rocking back. "She beat your record Clint. Point one for Widow, zero for Birdie." He said, as if Clint and I were in a competition. I saw Clint roll his eyes and prop his feet up on the bar, as Captain leaned in as if he was interested. Tony lead me to a target board, "You've got three shots," I slipped my two knives out of their holsters and threw them both at once, hitting the bullseye head on. Reaching behind my back, I grabbed a small knife from my back holster and hearing a cough, I instinctively threw the knife in that direction. I turned quickly to see what damage I had done and noticed a small crack in the glass and a petrified Steve.

"I'm sorry Nat, but you are the worst flirt I have ever seen," Bruce said, looking over the top of his book to see the Captain.

"Sorry," I called out to Cap as he waved his hand at me as if it was nothing. Tony was laying on the floor, laughing so hard, I thought he might start bursting at the seams. Within five minutes, he was standing and wiping the tears from his eyes and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Onto endurance," He said walking over to the treadmill with me following. "Now try not to throw this at anyone or something like that." He grinned happily and pressed a few buttons on the machine. "Up you go," I stepped on as the floor began to move and I walked to keep up with it. He increased the speed, then stopped. "Go as long as you can," Tony said, going to sit next to Bruce. At the forty minute mark, my face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and my side was beginning to get a stitch. Tony walked over and stopped the machine, I jumping off with slightly trembling legs. "Time for the real training. Who do you want to start off with first?" He asked.

"Come on Captain." I said, jutting my hip out and smirking. "Let's see what that shield can do." He stood up and walked towards me as the elevator reached our floor, and everyone's eyes turned to see who stepped out when the door opened.


	6. I GIVE YOU ALL A CHALLENGE!

**Okay okay okay. Sorry for not posting in about a week, my families been down, I've been artsy and in a play and I had to be in a wedding. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and I'm up to 63 followers and I don't know how many views! I will put two chapters up tomorrow I swear, I've been doing a lot of research, yep I can do that.**

**Also I have a challenge for all of ya'll. Well you all know that we are a great fan base, we Natasha and Steve shippers, yet there are only 24 fanfictions for my OTP...only 24. So here is my challenge, we need to write more fanfictions. Now I know not everyone can write, but that's where I can come in! Let's say you've been working on a fanfiction but you're too afraid to post it, I'll do it under a pen name you give me. Can't think of a title? I'll try my best. Also please try and comment about the story and what you guys think I need to improve or add to make this fanfiction perf. So thank you all and please join the challenge!**


	7. Chapter 6 12

**Guess who sprained their ankle playing on a playground meant for 2-5 year olds? This ginger! This my pitiful excuse for the terrible chapter you are about to read and I'm not going to post chapter seven until tomorrow because I want to make sure that it is readable, due to my lack of time that I've had today. I'm going to make this a two parter so I can focus on the details, so the next chapter that gets posted will be the two parter and not the actual chapter seven. Don't worry I will try and make it about 2,000 words to make up for my bad updating lately. Thank you all for sticking with me! **

I kept a sharp gaze on the man that exited the elevator. He was tall, and wore a heavy black trench most startling aspect of the man's appearance was the black eyepatch that hid his left eye and cut into his hairless head.

"So this is our newest addition? I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you first arrived. Settling in well I assume? Everyone playing nice?" He asked, his military boots hitting the mats with dull thuds as he approached me. Filling the instinct of a higher commander addressing me, my hands snapped to my sides and my posture straightened.

"Yes, sir," I stated as I heard chairs scraping on the floor and the fall of increasingly close footsteps approaching me. "You're the man in charge that sent the team in to extract me? Nick Fury, am I correct sir?" I asked, watching as Clint took his normal spot on my left and Captain standing awfully close on my right. Unclenching my right hand I didn't even know I had clenched, I offered it out to him, crossing the space between us.

"That would be me, Miss. Romanoff," He stuck out his hand to meet mine and we shook with a firm handshake. Sliding my hand back in it's position, I assumed he noticed my tense posture due to his next comment, "At ease, ma'am," He commanded, as my muscles relaxed, my arms fell behind my back, my wrists falling on top of each other. "Between your fighting technique I've heard about and your attention to authority, I may have a position for you on my person defense." He smiled at me and I gave one in return. "Now before you all begin your training session and Romanoff here proceeds to kick all of your asses," Nick said with an obvious smirk in his tone and earning himself an identical snort from both Thor and Hawkeye. "I must see Captain and Romanoff in private," He said, nodding in my direction.

"You better watch out. Nat, here, has a dangerous way of flirting with the Capsicle here," Tony butted in as I turned to face him. On his face there was the smuggest grin I had ever seen as he tried to sneak his way past Bruce, who was luckily blocking Tony from walking towards us. Hawkeye glared at him, Capt turned a strange shade of red and Thor let out an extremely loud chortle, which I was still not completely used to as I jumped. Nick went the pressed the button to call the elevator and Captain placed his hand on the small of my back. As the door opened and Steve lead me to the entrance, Clint began following us. When we entered, Fury held his hand out and it was centimeters away from Clint's chest.

"Your presence isn't required Clint. The task at hand only needs these two, now go practice your aim or something." He said as Clint shot a glance at me, his posture tensing from the close contact. I gave him a curt nod as Nick moved his hand and the doors slid shut.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator ride was short and silent. Captain had removed his hand from my back to place it on my shoulder, pulling me in closer to him. It wasn't completely totally uncomfortable and I could see myself getting used to it. Giving my shoulder a quick squeeze, he shot me a quick smile. Trying to reassure me or himself, I wasn't sure, so I gave him a small smile and a quick nod just to be safe. The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors slid open silently, Fury walking out with his black, leather trenchcoat flowing out behind him. Next was Steve, dragging me along, keeping me tucked securely underneath his arm and close to him. We had only went down seven or eight floors but the entire atmosphere had changed. The room we were in now seemed to be a type of command room for S.H.I.E.L.D. There were agents constantly running around the room, handing eachother files and messing with technology I couldn't quite identify. A few people nodded at Captain as if he was actually a military commander and everyone just stared at me. I held my head higher as Steve escorted me to the center of the large and crowded room. There was a large table in which was covered with stacks of papers and maps marked with different flags and stamps. When we reached the table, both Capt and I leaned forwards on our hands and began scanning over the multiple papers and maps. Shooting a quick glance at him, I noticed that he was looking intently at a map of Europe but I couldn't exactly pinpoint where. Fury cleared this throat and both of our heads snapped up quickly as he was standing up on a platform in front of the table.

"Now I haven't called you both in here to stare at the world. We have an assignment for you both." I stood up straight and crossed my arms against my chest. "This will be your first assignment for us Miss. Romanoff and we will be expecting you to show your best, prove your worth so to speak. Captain," He started to speak as the Captain rose. His startling blue eyes locking onto mine for just a brief moment before turning up to look at Fury. "This might be of some interest to you." Nick said, pushing a button on the wall next to him as a projector slowly made it's decent."I want everyone with lower than a level six clearance to scram." As soon as the words passed his lips there were papers shuffled, chairs pushed in, and the elevators being called. After he did a thorough sweep of the room, Nick continued, "We have sent a mole into a section of S.H.I.E.L.D that also works with MI6." Once the screen had made it's descent, he grabbed a remote controler and pressed the button. The lights dimmed and an image popped up on the screen as all motion around us ceased. It was a large building in the middle of a suburban city, which I assumed to be the headquarters of MI6. "From his leaks, we have confirmed that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised." There were immediate gasps and murmurs from behind me. I could almost feel the piercing glares on my back. Captain turned around and probably gave a silencing glare as the noise stopped. I couldn't blame them all. A new mystery girl appears with no warning, she's been taken from what they've deemed the enemy to Western civilization. "Now, we've lost contact with our mole just hours after we received the news that our section had been compromised. The assumed agency is Hydra," Nick's eyes locked on Captain as my eyes shot over to look as him as well as I saw him tense and grip the side of the table tightly. I had heard of them, they were a group made up during the second World War, growing alongside Hitler and the Nazi's to gain members. Slowly, I placed my hand on his forearm and he glanced over at me. Giving him a small nod as our eyes locked, he nodded back and placed his free hand over mine. Hearing a clearing of a throat, my eyes snapped back to Fury and I snatched my hand back on reflex. "We need another team to go in and see what exactly is going on, and what happened," He said, pressing the button on the controller once again and a case file popped up on the screen. "I've discussed it with the council and we're sending you two in. Now Captain I want a clear understanding of all emotional ties cut, are we understood? I had to go through hell to get you assigned to this case. Now don't screw it up, have I made myself clear soldier?" Steve nodded, as he seemed to relax a bit, taking in fully the task at hand.

"What will be our cover, sir? We can't just walk into MI6 and blend in, we'll stick out like sore thumbs," He said, leaning over on the table once again his eyes scanning over huge stacks of paper.

"Miss. Romanoff can change her accent isn't that right?" Nick said, turning to me. I nodded,

"All I need is five minutes," I spoke, my American accent crisp and clear, a bit of New York sneaking in, I assumed due to the Captain. Steve looked up at me from the papers,

"Ma'am, what happened to your accent?" He looked, confused.

"Red Room did multiple experiments on me and the other members, genetical, mental and physical. They developed a way to rewire the vocal cords so that whatever accent the brain heard the a certain accent in a voice, the cords would then emit. It was a technique used to better spy and fit in with enemy territory." I received a nod from Nick as he took out two thick files from out of the shelf under the screen. Tossing them to both of us, I caught mine as Steve let his fall onto the table. "This is our assignment? All passports, I.D's included?" I asked flipping through the file, turning on my original functioning.

"You both leave tomorrow evening at 22:00," He said, pressing the button and the screen went back up and the image disappeared, I never actually looked at it. "We'll have your weapons assigned to you so report to the armory at 16:00. Everything that you need to know is in those files." The screen returned back to its starting position with a click and the light turned back on. Noise and motion began to fill the room once again. Captain picked up his file and tucked it under his arm as he turned to head towards the elevator. As I went to follow him, Nick stepped out in front of me, blocking my path. "Rodgers has a deep connection on this case and that's why I'm sending you along with him, Romanoff. Keep him from doing anything too stupid. This is also your first case with us at S.H.I.E.L.D., the board will be watching your every action so try not to mess up." He clapped his hand on my back and walked with me to the elevator, where Capt was standing impatiently. I walked in and turned around as Nick stood in front of us. "I won't be able to see both of you off tomorrow, so good luck," He said as Captain saluted him and I stood in place. Nick nodded his head as Steve's hand fell and the doors slid shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of going back to the gym, Captain jabbed the penthouse button and we began our ascent to our living ride was silent and awkward as the only noise emitted was the quiet hum of the elevator. When the ride was over and the doors began to slide open, he was already running out before they had finished their journey. Tucking the file underneath my arm more securely, I walked out of the elevator and scanned the room for anyone. It was empty. I headed towards my room and noticed that the door had been left cracked. Remembering that I had made sure to shut my door that morning, my hand went out to the knob and slowly pushed it open. Sitting on my bed was a sleeping Hawkeye. Well I assumed him to be sleeping. I walked into the room and closed the door shut almost silently. He shot up with his loaded bow pointed at me and my hands went up in defense.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I smirked as he put down his bow and slipped the arrow back into it's sheath.

"Everyone got tired of waiting," He said, laying out on my bed once again and tucking his hands behind his head. I dropped my file on his stomach and laid down next to him. Letting out a slight groan he sat up with his back against the wall. I stretched out and laid my hands on my stomach. "All scattered. I thought I'd wait here and surprise you, what's this?"

"My assignment. With Steve." I kept my eyes on a spot on the ceiling as I heard papers being ruffled and placed ontop of me.

"They're sending you with shield boy? Why not with me? It is your first mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm your best match, of course," He said, taking out a thicker sheet of paper and scanning over it.

"Apparently he has some personal ties with the group. That should've dropped any connection with the mission. I don't want my first mission to go up in flames because of some emotional mishap," I said, picking up the papers on my stomach that spelled out the aliases that we would be using. I wouldn't be changing, I've worked with MI6 before while planning my escape from Red Room. Steve would now be Chris Downey Jr., an American that was recruited by MI6 in a new division for starting assassins and murders at a younger age. I would be the one stuck showing him around and making sure he didn't go crazy, which apparently most people do whenever they're trained to kill at only sixteen. Flipping the paper over onto the back, it showed that physical attributes of the Captains new identity. He would be going blonde. Actual blond, not his dark dirty blond, but straight up beach blond. They would be fitting him with brown colored contacts, so good bye to the heart stopping blue. I didn't bother to being reading his back history, it was three pages long. I folded the papers and tossed them over to Clint who was sorting through a massive stack of papers.

"So it seems you two will be assumed to be gone for at least three days at most two weeks. It seems all S.H.I.E.L.D wants is a quick extraction mission; in and out. They should've sent me with you instead of the Capsicle. The group's name is Hydra, which I'm guessing you already know. I've only heard him talk about it once or twice when he was talking to Fury," He said, setting the papers down.

"I'm guessing you weren't supposed to hear these conversations?" I asked as I flipped over onto my stomach with my chin on his leg. He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. "I was in my they were in my space. Anyways," Clint said, sorting through a few more papers and putting a few on top of my head for safe keeping I assumed. When it was must me and the Bird, he always let out a new side of them that no one really ever saw. Beneath the whole attack now, ask questions later, he was pretty much a normal teenager. Well as normal as a teenager that has been trained as an assassin and put a program to fight evil. "It seems that they think that Hydra had infiltrated only that division of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they want to get it out so it doesn't infect the rest of the organization." He finished, taking the rest of the papers off of my head and picked up those that were scattered across the bed. Stacking him back into the files, he slid down to position himself next to me as I flipped back onto my back. "I still think they should have sent me with you, I mean you just got here and they just decide to send you off with some guy you've never even trained with," He said, as I felt the vibrations from his voice next to me. Keeping my eyes on the ceiling, I answered,

"That's my cover. To act like I don't even know him, just showing him around for the first time, then I poof." I said, bringing up my hands quickly then dropping them for effect. "Then I go to work," Managing to look over at him, I gave a smirk and he smiled.

"You are the best at what you do," He said as he turned his head back and stared at the ceiling. I plucked up his hand and plopped it onto my stomach, fiddling with it as I stared at the same spot on the ceiling. We sat like this for a good while before his hand out of no where grabbed mine and I jumped up. He let out a loud chuckle, which was rare for him. I couldn't help but let out a small smile at him while my hair fell into my face. "How about we go for some target practice? Before I send you anywhere with a guy that wears tights, I'm making sure you can cover his ass," He stood up as I brushed my hair back and stood with him.

"He can cover his own ass," I smirk receiving an arm around my shoulder from Clint as he opened my door for me.

"That's my girl," He said as we made our way to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

I plunked myself down on my bed and wiped my sweat drenched hair out of my face. Eight hours of practice and my muscles felt tense and strained. Kicking off my boots with my feet, I stretched out my legs with a sharp pop from my ankle. Standing up, I slightly winced and padded into the the bathroom. Literally having to peel my suit off of me, I tossed it onto the floor and turned on the water to fill up the claw foot tub. I grabbed the body wash from the shower and poured about a half of it into the tub, until it was a lovely soapy mess. Turning off the water, I slipped into the almost scalding water and felt my muscles almost cry out in relief. Letting out a long sigh, I slipped underneath the water and the foam. I slipped back up, just in time to hear a knock at my door as I wiped the soap from my face.

"Come in," I called out, as I checked to make sure the .45 I strapped to the wall facing side of the tub was still there. Hearing the door close, I slid my hand down the side and grabbed the gun without unstrapping it. Walking in was a very smiley Tony.

"Ello love!" He said with the most horrible British accent I have ever heard. "My dad told me all about the mission you and the Capsicle are going on. Sounds exciting." He said, walking over to me and sitting on the rim of the tub. Noticing he was holding a bag, I tried to maneuver to see it over the edge, but he moved it away. "Oh, this is nothing. Just some clothes we thought you might need until you leave tomorrow so you'd have something else to wear besides that suit that looks like it's painted on." He nudged the bag with his foot to where my suit was thrown down on the floor. "I hope you like them," He stood up and headed to walk out, but turned around before he managed to reach the door, "Though I would keep the suit. Cap can't keep his eyes off you in it," Tony gave me an exaggerated wink before almost running out the door and I slid once again under the water, right after I heard the door shut. I stayed in the water until it began to get cold and managed to drag myself out of the tub. Grabbing a towel from off of a rack and nudging the bag and suit along into the bedroom, I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of the bed. I threw my dirty suit into a basket by the door, after I grabbed my two knives from the hidden pocket on the inside sem. Untying the bag, I pulled out a t-shirt that held the emblem of Captain America himself. His shield staring brightly at me in the middle of the otherwise black t-shirt. I folded it carefully and threw it onto the bed. Next was a pair of pants that were literally covered in pictures of Iron Man himself in the armor and everything. Going through the rest of the clothes, it turned out it was all merchandise for all the heroes of our part of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Include four pairs of socks, one for everyone except for Clint. I rummaged through it and managed to find something that wasn't totally insane. The Captain America ultimate fan set. The shield shirt that was at the top of the pile and a pair of very baggy, probably guy's, black sweatpants with Captain American written down my left leg in red, white and blue. I tossed the rest of the clothes into the top two drawers of the dresser. Crawling in bed, I stretched out on the bed and rested my hand on top of my stomach. I heard it growl but as I went to move, my muscles groaned in protest.

"Fine then," I murmured as I moved back into bed and laid up against the wall. My eyes shut slowly and the darkness of sleep hit me like a brick wall.

I woke up slowly and groggily, rubbing my eyes as my stomach groaned in hunger. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stretched backwards and stood up. I slipped on the pair of Iron Man socks from the top left drawer and opened the door. Closing it gently behind me, I silently made my way down the hallway. I stopped at the end of the hallway, hearing whistling from the main room. The smell of bacon flooded my nose as my stomach let out a silent groan as I realized that I had to weapon on me. My stomach let out a loud noise and the whistling stopped as I took a slight step back. I heard footsteps approach me and I took a step forward, meeting in the middle with Captain. He was holding a spatula with a death grip as I realized he was unarmed and without his shield.

"Oh, good morning miss," He said, putting down the deadly cookware. "Are you hungry?" He asked, motioning with his head at the kitchen that was in the back of the common room, that I never noticed.

"Oh sure." I said, following him as he walked back into the kitchen and I took a seat on the other side of the island. "What are you doing up?" I asked as I picked up a green apple and spun it within my fingers.

"I can never sleep the night before a mission, you?" He asked, his back to me.

"Hungry. I was going to get something to eat after training but I was too sore to move," I said, as I moved my aching leg to unstiffen it.

"Ah yes. Is it normal for Clint to practice so long? He never works with us, mostly just sits in his nest and shoots down at us sometimes for target practice." He said, chuckling, his back moving underneath his tight fitting t-shirt.

"We've gone for fourteen hours before, I'm never doing that again." I said, smiling as he turned around to look at me. Looking at me with surprise, he placed the spatula down and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Fourteen hours? No wonder you're hungry. I would've cooked you something before you went to bed if you wished," Steve said, a light red bursting on his checks.

"That sounds nice," I murmured as he smiled at me and our eyes met. Feeling my face get hot, I looked down at my apple and spun it around. We sat in silence for a few minutes with him whistling and I humming along. "Steve?" I asked as his humming abruptly stopped.

"Yes, Natasha?" He said, his back still to me.

"Call me Nat. Why did you sound so sad when we were talking about where we got our names? You got that look in your eye," I asked, silence following right after except for the snap and crackle of the bacon. He clicked off the stove and turned around to face me.

"Do you know where I got my strength and training from?" He asked, his face dropping and the air tensing up.

"The United States Military, right?" I said, doubting myself but he nodded grimly.

"I was born on March 4th, 1920." He said, looking directly at me, waiting for the shock. I nodded. "World War II was going on then but I was only sixteen and my mother wouldn't let me go in for service. Of course I didn't need her approval but since my dad died she needed me. She managed to get a job in one of the factories and I ran off to go deploy. I was skinny then, extremely fragile and had a list of medical problems as long as my arm. They accepted me though and allowed me to go through a scientific experiment that would turn me into a super soldier. Later on I realized I wasn't meant to kill Nazis, I was meant to kill Hydra agents,"

"They turned you into a killer?" I asked, looking into his heartbroken eyes.

"I didn't want to kill anybody. I don't like bullies, I don't care where their from," He said, his eyes now fierce and protective, but when losing their sting and retreating back into themselves. Reaching across the table, I took one of his hands in both my mine and his eyes gained that spark again.

"You're one of the lucky ones then," I smiled sadly as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I would like to hear that story later sometime. If will let me," He asked, nervously as I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my hand as he turned around to go back to the food. As I pulled back my hand, I cradled it to my chest and heard the clanking of dishes and cups. The sweet aroma of coffee filled my nose as Steve asked,

"Coffee? No cream, two sugars?" He asked, sliding me the full mug with a shy smile on his face. Reaching out to grab it, my hands brushed his as I grasped the mug in both hands.

"How did you know that?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"The file they gave us, all types of information," Steve said, turning back around and sliding me a plate with two sunny side up eggs, four slices of bacon and cut up strawberries.

"Let me guess," I said, nodding to my plate. "The file as well?" Popping a strawberry into my mouth, he nodded. Turning around to grab his plate, I swirled my coffee around in the mug as he walked over with his plate and sat next to me.

"What information did they give you about me?" He asked, passing me a fork, which I accepted with a nod.

"None actually." I said, picking up the fork and stabbing it into an egg. "What did they tell you about me?" I asked, taking a bite of the egg.

"Everything I think. How you like your coffee, eggs, cereal. Favorite bands are Asia and Kansas. Your history at Red Room," He looked down nervously at this.

"What's your cover if you know everything about me?" I glared at the bacon. "The file I got said I was dropping you off and just watching over your training. In and out. What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D. up to?"

"Please don't get upset Nata-, Nat. They want me to just get to know you better, apparently they want us to have a..relationship." He looked down and fiddled with a piece of bacon. I took one from my plate and snapped it with my teeth. Placing his hand on my shoulder, I looked over. "I want us to actually have a close relationship. You're a part of the family now Nat. All of us are happy to have you here and I want to get to know you." Steve said smiling as I gave him a weak smile back. _Not even here a week and they're betraying me_, I thought.

"I'd like that," I said, smiling back, picking up another strawberry and biting into it. He

smiled at me and we ate in silence. His hand was kept on my shoulder as I finished and went to stand and put up my plate. He stood up quickly as I almost ran into him, our chests meeting as the plate fell onto the counter.

"I'll get it for you," He said as I blushed at the close contact. I never was close to anyone but Clint and he was a brother, not someone who wanted to get a close relationship with me. As I tried to ignore the almost lightening feeling that was running down my spine, I sat back down as he grabbed the forgotten plate. As he went to go place the plates in the sink, I went over to the stereo that was in the corner. I started looking through the music. Black Sabbath. Asia. Kansas. Metallica.

"What music do you like?" I asked as I popped in Asia and turned the volume down so that we didn't wake the entire floor.

"I don't really like music," He said, as I swung my hips in time with the beat.

"Well don't you like to dance?" I said, humming along and turning to face him, my hips still having a mind of their own.

"I don't know how," He said as the water turned off and he turned back around to face me.

"I could teach you sometime," I said as I spun around on my heel and did a step here or there. When I raised my head, I saw him looking at me with a small smile with a hint of some emotion that I couldn't place.

"I would like that," He said, stepping out from behind the island. Staring intently out the window, he walked towards me with my coffee mug. "Would you like to watch the sunset with me, Miss. Romanoff?" Steve said, extending my coffee and his arm. Turning down the music, I smiled and took both.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Rodgers." We talked out onto the balcony and watched a new day come into the world.


End file.
